


Just Married (Again)

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, actually talking about feelings, slight AU, this is my worst fic by far dfhfhbhf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: The Doctor lands on a planet only to end up accidentally engaged to her best enemy.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 193





	Just Married (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> this is slight au as gallifrey is still destryoing but the master didn't do it, anyway i hope yall enjoy, i dedicate this to the opkb gc on twitter. i love yall so much and you inspire me to write

The Doctor stepped of her Tardis, excited to show her fam the new planet they’d stepped on only for an arrow to go flying past.

“Sorry about that guys must have landed in the wrong period!” the Doctor called out to her companions from her metal hiding place.

“WHERE EVEN ARE WE?” Yaz shouted over the sound of a bomb arrow going off.

“LASTICORA! A PEACEFUL, BUT SLIGHTLY TERRITORIAL PLANET!”

“SLIGHTLY?!” Graham screamed. The Doctor had decided that they didn’t have any other options.

“WAIT, WE SURRENDER!” The Doctor jumped from her hiding place with her hands in the air.

“We accept your surrender!” A tall, insect-like humanoid answered. The Doctor motioned for Yaz, Graham, and Ryan to surrender with her. The insect quickly paced over to the group.

“How many are in your group?” The insect demanded to know.

“Just us.” The Doctor answered, biting back her need to say something snarky.

The creature clicked to their comrades and motioned for the group to follow them.

“Huh, what did they just say?” Ryan whispered.

“They’re taking the Tardis to their base, not that they’ll be able to get in.”

“Should we be scared?” Graham asked, trying to not let fear get the best of him.

“Nah, well I don’t think so at least.”

One of the creatures clicked violently at the group, pointing a gun-shaped object at Ryan.

“Hey! Listen, I don’t care about what you do to me but don’t you dare hurt any of them!” The Doctor placed herself in front of the creature and Ryan, the commander of the group taking notice. They turned to face the soldier, clicking and hissing at it, the soldier clicking and hissing back, until the commander pulled out an object and shot the soldier, leaving nothing but smoke in its wake.

“That wasn’t needed!” The Doctor shouted at the insect.

“He hurt an esteemed guest, that cannot be allowed.” The commander replied in a raspy voice.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come.” The insect smiled at the group and gestured into a large, almost church-like building.

  
  


\-----

The building was beautiful, colored light filtering from the stained glass roof, giving the room an almost swirling effect, the light dancing around the group.

“Wait here.” The commander stopped the group and left for one of the dark corridors.

“What the hell is going on?” Yaz asked, annoyed.

“Well it turns out I was wrong, we landed at the right time!”

“So?”

“They’re the Corac people, it’s my fault I should have given them a message saying I was landing.”

“They just tried to kill us!”

“It was a mistake, they seem to like us now!” Graham joked.

“Exactly-,” A pair of voices interrupted the Doctor’s next words.

“Is this the woman you spoke of?” The commander spoke to an unknown figure.

“Oh yes, it is.” Replied the figure, accent familiar to the Doctor. It can’t be-

Him.

The Master stilled at the sight of the Doctor. Her.

“Wonderful!”

“Aren’t you glad to see-”

“What the actual fuck are you doing here?” the Doctor yelled, feet carrying her without her knowing.

“Well, I’m glad to see you as we-” the Doctor’s slap interrupted his sentence. The Master hopped back in pain, hand clutching his face. The Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise and she felt her hand to her mouth.

“I-I’m so sorry-”

The Master pushed her back, hard.

“Ow.”

“Payback.”

“Answer my question.”

“I’m traveling, this is just a stop.”

“Liar.”

“Oh really Doctor, my life doesn’t revolve around you!” 

“Yes, it does.” 

“Well, it’s not always evil.” the Doctor laughed in response.

“Oh please! When hasn’t-”

“Uh, Yaz?” Ryan muttered to Yaz.

“Yeah?” Yaz whispered back as she stared at the two in both confusion and vague disgust.

“There’s a crowd.” Ryan gestured to the Corac people filling the space in the hall, whispering excitedly to themselves.

“Well I mean it’s not every day you get to see the Doctor have a domestic,” Graham half-joked.

“Oh please Doctor, when isn’t everything about you!”

“Most-to all of the time! It’s not my fault you're obsessed with me!”

“Obsessed? Look at you! Let’s talk about your little obsession with humans, I bet you brought your little friends along!”

“Of course I did, they’re my friends!”

**ENOUGH!** A voice boomed through the hall, all heads turning to the voice’s owner.

“Place them into the Chamber of Samista, I will not have this in my hall!” The woman’s voice echoed. Three soldiers immediately grabbed the Doctor and Master and pulled them through a dark hall, the Master fumbled for his TCE, realizing (to his horror) he didn’t have it with him.

“Ha! Didn’t even bring you- I don’t have my sonic.” The Doctor dead-panned, she’d left it on the Tardis.

“HA!” the Doctor shot the Master a dirty look, only for him to stick his tongue out at her.

“In here.” The Corac pointed, Doctor and Master following the hand.

The room was massive, filled with a dusky blue light, ripples in the light reminding the Doctor of the bottom of a swimming pool. Tiles, white and a darker blue lined the walls.

_ TRUTH FIELD ACTIVATED _

“WHAT?” 

**_“The truth field has been activated. You will not be allowed to leave until I deem it necessary.”_ **

“I AM THE MASTER, YOU DON’T HAVE THE-”

“Oh shut up will you.” The Doctor said, sadness tinging her voice.

“I hate you, you know that?” The Master half-whispered.

“Really?” The Doctor said, the need to cry feeling sudden.

“No, I don’t, I could never hate you.” The Master had finished before he realized what he was saying.

“Me neither. But I’m not sorry for what I said.” 

“I’m not sorry for O.” the Doctor winced at that.

“You’re such a liar! You might not hate me, but I feel like I hate you!”

“Oh shut up, and you say I’m bad!”

“You are bad!” A sudden rage took over the Master and he stepped forward to grab the Doctor, however in her quick thinking stepped back, but not before he tore a piece of her jacket.

“HEY, YOU’RE PAYING FOR THAT!” The Master gripped the jacket cloth, eyes widening.

“You just spoke in Gallifreyan!”

“So did you!”

“Not on purpose!”

**_THE WOMAN HAS SPOKEN, SHE SAID YES!_ **

“WHAT?”

\-------

“Come, come quickly!” The Corac commander pulled Ryan, Yaz, and Graham in with the crowd, cheers and excited shouting filled the halls.

“WHAT’S GOING ON?” Graham spoke over the crowd.

“I’ll explain once we’re there!” The commander smiled.

Soon enough they filled into a bright yellow room, filled with pastel yellow cushions and Corac, large spotless windows leaning inwardly which gave the room a small feel. The commander pulled the group and turned a corner until they saw a free space, which was soon filled.

“So-”

“Wait, we haven’t even gotten your name!” Graham said.

“Sorry, I am Freax, commander and leader of the Battle of the Sun.”

“Nice?” Yaz commented.

“Thank you! Now, your names!”

“I’m Ryan, this is Yaz and this is my grandad, Graham.” 

“Now let me explain-” Freax was interrupted by the inky blackness of the windows coming to a blue, depressing life. And two small figures entering the room.

“It’s them!” Graham commented.

_ TRUTH FIELD ACTIVATED _

“What is even-” the Master’s voice filled the room.

**_"The truth field has been activated. You will not be allowed to leave until I deem it necessary."_ **

“Don’t worry, this won’t take long, never does.”

The Doctor and Master began to talk.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, our leader has deemed that these two are meant to be, so the trail of Samista has begun!”

“Which is?”

“When couples that are deemed worthy by our leader are put under the trail to see if the Gods approve of their love!”

“But they don’t love each other!” Yaz exclaimed.

“Well with the way they argued with each other, it’s so romantic, me and my Nina were the same!”

“That’s not romantic!”

“Yes it is, they’re the epitome of romance those two, I’m almost jealous.” 

“So this arguing thing-”

“It’s how our people court!”

“So, what's gonna happen?”

“No idea, barely anyone’s allowed in, it's a huge honor! Honestly, how can they not be in love? Look at them!”

“For the love of-”

“OH MY GOD!” Freax screamed, “He just proposed, I thought they would already be bonded!” the three turned around to see a Master with a ripped piece of the jacket in his hands and an angry Doctor.

“Where’s the ring?” Ryan questioned, which earned a smack from Yaz.

“Ring? No tearing at a piece of bonding material is the proposal!”

“You’re joking!”

A strange noise filled the air, the three had never heard it before, but it reminded them of the Tardis hum. 

  
  


**_THE WOMAN HAS SPOKEN, SHE SAID YES!_ **

And the room around them erupted.

\-------

“What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care, I’m leaving.” But before the Master could even take a step a group of Corax opened the door cheering and shouting as they led the two confused time-lords up a flight of stairs and into a bright yellow room. The Doctor waved at her companions while the Master scowled at the party.

“Congratulations on the engagement!” Freax shouted when the two-time lords were promptly sat with the group.

“Yeah, congrats,” Ryan said sarcastically.

“Engagement? But I’m not getting married, well at least I don’t think so- haven’t seen Queen Freha in a while-”

“What are you talking about? You two are engaged!” Freax laughed, pointing a green arm at the Master and Doctor. The two in question looked at each other in horror.

“I’M NOT-” The Doctor before a hand slipped around her waist and drew her close.

“Of course we are! Sorry, she’s just so excited.” The Master smiled, looking almost like he was enjoying this. The Doctor scowled at him and he smirked back at her. He was enjoying this! Probably revealing in the awkward situation. She, however, was not enjoying this whatsoever. Not the party (even though she did love a good party) and certainly not sitting so close to the Master (he wasn’t warm and didn’t smell nice at ALL).

“Well, it’s not like you can back out anyway, it's treason!” Freax joked.

“Seriously though you’d dishonor us all if you did.” The Doctor thought hard, she couldn’t get out could she, she didn’t want them to be dishonored, it wasn’t their fault.

“Of course, I’ve always wanted to get married again.” She didn’t mean to say again.

“Same.” The Master said, (hopefully) playing along.

"Quick question- two actually, when did I say yes, and why are you guys celebrating?"

"You spoke in your language, and we took it as a yes!"

"Great."

"Plus we barely ever get any weddings, so we usually consider it a big thing." Of course, they did. The Doctor felt the need to be away from this room, claustrophobia creeping up on her.

“Say do we get a room?” The Doctor asked innocently.

“But Doctor, the party’s just started.” The Master said not so innocently. The Doctor’s face reddened slightly and she shot him a dirty look.

“Of course!” Freax gestured two Corac to come over, the Corac leading the pair to their room.

\-------

“I’m not marrying you.”

“Really? And here I thought we were about to have some fun not talk.”

“I’m serious.”

“Listen, it's not like I want to marry you that much, but seeing you so- well it’s only a ceremony.”

“We will have to spend time with each other. A lot of time.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Course you don’t. Well, I’m only staying because I refuse to hurt those people.”

“Wow, always the goodie-two-shoes Doctor.”

“Still.”

“If you say so.” The two paused, not knowing what to say.

“I’m going to sleep.” The Doctor said, taking off her ripped jacket.

“Where?” The Doctor pointed to the bed as she unlaced her shoe.

“No, I’m sleeping there.”

“Oh come on we’ve slept in a bed together.” The words slipped out the doctor's mouth before she could register them. Her face went hot and she quickly looked at the Master before getting up and looking in the wardrobe. The Master had a sad look on his face like he was remembering old memories. He was, in a sense, they both were. They used to sleep in a bed together all the time, a very long time.

The Doctor came out of the bathroom in a vest and pajama bottoms and climbed into bed, only blonde poking out from under the covers. The Master thought it was cute, but then immediately un-thought it as he feared she could hear his thoughts. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed, facing the opposite side of the Doctor. He felt hot in his pajamas, and he knew exactly why. He would have liked to hold her close, actually, hold her in her new form. She looked soft and warm. But he didn’t, He just clung to his side of the bed, feeling colder than ever.

The Doctor could hear the Master get in. She was unbearably warm, and she knew she wouldn’t get much sleep. She suddenly felt the need to be held, and to hold. He looked warm and sturdy. The opposite of the Master. But she kept that to herself as she clung to her side of the bed, cold creeping in.

\-------

“Rise and shine!” Freax loudly exclaimed as they opened the curtains to the room. The Doctor and Master had not slept at all, not uncommon for both of them.

“Go away.”

“God this isn’t a dream?”

“Of course not silly! Come on and get breakfast, then the planning starts! I know you two must be excited, there’s so much to do-”

“It sounds like they're the one getting married.” The Master whispered to the Doctor.

She snorted and faced the Master, not realizing how close they were. They looked at each other, hearts beating frantically.

“Well come on!” Freax's voice pulling them back into the moment. The Doctor shook her head and left for the bathroom, the Master leaning back into the bed. This was going to be a long day.

\--------

The Doctor waved at the companions and sat next to them, her breakfast being handed to her by a Corax.

“How you’re doing?

“Us? How are you?” Yaz questioned.

“Fine, I should have realized as soon as I was in that chamber, I know these people, it’s my fault.”

“I’d say it's his fault, I mean he’s the one who grabbed your jacket,” Ryan said, pointing with his fork.

“And I just thought you wanted to get married, dear.” The Master interjected, sitting himself down next to the Doctor.

“What are you doing here?” The Doctor grumbled.

“Trust me, I have to sit next to you.”

“Hello, friends!” Freax sat themself down next to Ryan.

“So, what’s first on the itinerary?” Graham asked, trying to be helpful. Yaz and Ryan gave him a dirty look.

“Well, first it’s the decor, then it’s food, and finally outfits!”

“That’s not much planning.”

“No, most things are done the way we do them, they don’t change!”

“How long is this going to take?” The Doctor inquired.

“About two weeks.”

“Good.”

“You seem like you want to get married quickly.”

“She does, as do I.” The Master spoke for the Doctor. He smiled at her, and she felt like her face was about to set alight.

“Well, if you two are done eating if you’ll follow me and we’ll start the first step.”

The Doctor and Master shared a look, got up and followed Freax.

\-------

“So, the actual ceremony happens outside, so you guys don’t have to worry about all that! It’s just the actual party that you guys decide.”

“Great.” The Doctor said, worry tingling her voice. She was kind of regretting saying yes to this. The Master could sense it, he closed the distance between them and gently held her hand, walking side by side as Freax talked more and the party. She couldn’t shake the sense that the Master had ulterior motives, so she laced her fingers in between his, and leaned her head on his shoulder. The Master flushed and decided that the ground was very interesting.

_ “Contact.”  _

_ “Contact.” _

_ “You know, as much as I don’t want to get married, I am trying to make you feel better.” _

_ “Sure you are.” _

_ “Trust me, I know what you’re like at weddings.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Listen, once this is over we don’t need to ever talk about it again, we can go back to hating each other.” _

_ “We don’t hate each other, remember.” _

The Doctor and Master looked at each other.

_ “What’s got you so upset Doctor? It can’t be just marrying me.” _

_ “It’s been a long time since I married a Gallifreyan.”  _ The Master’s eyes widen. Oh. That’s what she meant.

“Hello? Are you two telepathic? That’s so cute!” Freax said, pulling the Doctor and Master from their trance.

“Sorry about that.” The Doctor blushed slightly.

“Don’t worry, I know what it’s like, my Nina’s the same! Well back to the decor, we usually base it on the species, so, where are you two from?” The Doctor and Master paled.

“Gallifrey.” The Master said, sparing the Doctor.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we’ll do the best we can then!”

“Thanks.” The Doctor said, voice cracking slightly.

“Well, um you two are done for today.”

The Doctor let go of the Master, she needed to be alone, in her Tardis.

\-------

“What are you planning?” The Master heard one of the Doctor’s annoying little friends say.

“What?”

“Listen I don’t know what you and the Doctor had-”

“Yes, you don’t, now go away.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what you’re planning.”

“Planning? Listen, human, I didn’t plan this. If I wanted back into the Doctor’s good books- oh wait, I always am.”

“Liar.”

“No, I’m not, and you know I’m not.” Yaz floundered slightly at that.

“You know, human-”

“Yasmin.”

“Yasmin, do you like weddings?”

“Course I do but-”

“Then how about you be the Doctor’s maid of honor?”

“Wait, you serious?” 

“I mean, who else is she meant to pick? And your fashion sense is better than everyone else's here, so how about it?”

“I mean yeah, I’ve always wanted to be a maid of honor.”

“Good.” The Master left Yaz with a serious dilemma to think about.

\-------

The food had been chosen by Ryan and Graham when both Doctor and Master didn’t show up to the appointment a few days later.

“Oh well, you know what couples are like!” Freax cheerfully said as Ryan and Graham shared a look.

The food they picked seemed edible enough, well at least to them.

\-------

“I’m picking my dress tomorrow.” The Doctor said, buried underneath the covers. She'd spent the last few days in her Tardis, crying. The Master had spent the past few days making small talk with her companions and trying to comfort the Doctor, with no idea if it was working or not.

“Yasmin will help you.” The Master replied as he took his shoes off.

“Thank God.”

“You know Doctor, I’m sure whatever you pick will look nice. As long as it doesn’t involve a scarf.” She turned to face him, a smile on her face.

“Oh shut up you loved the scarf.”

“True enough.” The Master slipped underneath the covers.

“Are you alright?”

She frowned,” I’m fine.”

“My dear Doctor, do you think I can’t tell when you’re upset.”

“I just-the last time I was properly married, I had my family, I had you.”

“Well, you’ve still got me, for all that’s worth.” The Doctor cupped the Master’s face with her hand. She smiled.

“I’ve always got you.”

“You didn’t have me during Jodrell Bank.”

“Oh, you are so not funny.”

“I am a little bit, at least a little.”

“I’m sensitive about what you know.” She turned over to face the curtain.

“Listen nobody’s blaming you for not having the driest hands-”

“Dry hands! I was assaulted by visions for crying out loud!”

“I held on during the plane incident.”

“That’s very different, and so did I thank you.”

“Is it true you fell out the Tardis?”

“When I regenerated? Yeah, well it doesn’t matter, I got her back.” The Master laughed at that. A comfortable silence fell between them. It only took them a week to get back to things, the way things used to be.

“I missed you, Doctor.”

“I thought you betrayed me.”

“Never.”

“Then why didn’t you come with me-”

“I was too busy trying to not die, Doctor, I thought you’d left me.”

“What?”

“He- well me- stabbed me, tried to prevent me from regenerating, not that it worked.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I was so angry, but now I know that you were too busy trying not to regenerate yourself, well I’m less angry.”

“Hold me.” The Master enclosed his arms around the Doctor, holding her in a comforting embrace.

“I’m sorry for everything.”

“Don’t be, we’ll just be at each other's throats soon enough.”

A silence.

“Well, I’m sorry too.”

The Doctor put her hand over the Master’s and fell asleep. 

\-------

“So you’ll wear two outfits, one for the ceremony and the other for the party!” Freax explained, Yaz taking in the information, while the Doctor spaced out, thinking about what happened last night.

“So Doctor, what are you looking to wear?”

“Oh uh, a dress for the actual thing and a suit for the party.”

“Wonderful!”

“I thought you didn’t care about the wedding?” Yaz said.

“Oh, I don’t I just don’t want to wear a dress all day.” Yaz laughed at that.

“Here is the range, just pick whatever you like, be warned, you will have to pay.”

“That won’t matter.” The Doctor whispered to Yaz, who smirked in response.

\-------

“What about this one?”

“Far too tight, I mean what if I have to fight a Dalek.”

“True, oh what about this?”

“Too white.”

“This?” 

“Too big.”

“Ok, what about this?” Yaz showed off a simple, gold a-line dress. The top of which went up to her neck, leaf embroidery on the sleeving. 

“I’ll try it on.” The Doctor grabbed the dress and went into the changing room

\----

“What do you think?”

“Wow.”

“What does that mean?”

“You look amazing, look at yourself!”

The Doctor turned around to face the mirror. Yeah, this dress suited her immensely.

“Hey Doctor, woah are you wearing a dress?” Ryan exclaimed as he walked into the changing room.

“Guess I am.”

“Doc, you look great!”

“Thanks, Graham.”

“Why is it gold?”

“It’s a traditional color for my house.” 

“Well, you look great, even if the wedding isn’t real.” The Doctor frowned slightly.

“Yeah.”

“Doctor! We have your suit, are you picking this dress?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“So where do you want the bill to be sent?”

“Just send it to the Tardis.”

\-------

“It’s a big day!” Freax exclaimed as she walked into the large room where the Doctor was getting dressed.

“That it is.”

“Doctor, please stay still.” Said the Corax that was trying to apply smoothing cream.

“I don’t want any, he’s not gonna care!”

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham looked at the Doctor confused. The Doctor went red.

“I didn't mean it-”

“Listen to Doc, I and Ryan have thought up a plan to save you from the marriage.”

“Right, so when the guy says if anyone objects I'm gonna say that I do and then you can run to the Tardis.”

“I thought I was gonna do it.”

“No, it doesn’t make any sense if you do it-”

“You’re not doing at all.”

“What?”

“Listen I get that you guys are trying to help me but- listen, it’s gonna be alright.”

“The guy tried to kill you!”

“It’s more complicated than that.” The Doctor said, starting to get annoyed.

“It doesn’t seem that complicated to me-”

“Yes to you, but you don’t understand our relationship.” The Doctor snapped.

“Alright ok, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Let’s just get this over with.”

\-------

The Doctor noticed the huge crowd that has assembled around the small piece of land that was the ceremony area. It was night, the stars in full blinding force, the red and blue aurora dancing across the night sky in ribbons. It was beautiful but the opposite of Gallifrey’s night sky. Well, everything was different now, she thought as she saw the Master. He was wearing a deep, blood-red suit, the colors of his house. So they were both nostalgic, they just needed the collar's now. This regeneration was handsome, far too handsome for his good she decided.

A bell tolled, echoing in the around the pillars and the buildings crowd, silencing the area. Her cue. She walked as fast as she could, trying not to trip in her dress and flats on the stone path. She could feel the eyes on her, not that she didn’t enjoy the attention. She didn’t come back to reality until she felt an armed guide her elbow and then fall into her hand. She turned her head and looked at the Master, meeting each other’s eyes. He smiled at her and turned his head to face the leader of the Corax speak. She did the same.

_ “Contact.” _

_ “Contact.” _

_ “We’re meant to be paying attention right now.” _

_ “You look beautiful.”  _ the Doctor’s constant thought process died down.

_ “As do you.” _

_ “I never mentioned it but this new form of yours is gorgeous.” _

_ “As is yours.” _

_ “Glad you like it.” _

His grip on her hand tightened, and she could feel how nervous he was.

_ “It’s just me, you know.” _

_ “That’s the problem, I wasn’t like this with that Lucy.” _

_ “Can I tell you something?” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ “I was kinda, jealous of her.” _

_ “Really? Doctor doesn’t make me laugh, she’s talking about eternal love, bad timing.” _

_ “I don’t know, she got to spend all that time with you, it’s irrational I know.” _

**“And so the time has come, these two are joined under the old Gods and new, they may celebrate their bond in a way they deem fit.”**

The two turned to face each other, joining hands, not knowing what to do.

_ “So, what should we do?” _

_ “I don’t care what we do.” _

_ “Koschei.” _

_ “Theta.”  _ The Master closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers, gentle. She responded, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart and smiled, only to hear the roar of the crowd.

  
  


\-------

“You look lovely, dear.” The Master said after he saw her in her blue suit.

“Thanks.” The two sat at the back of the party, sipping on a liquid with resembled dish soap.

“This is disgusting.”

“Who picked this out?”

“No idea, I’m gonna have a word with them if I ever see them-”

“Hey, guys!” Yaz, Ryan, and Graham walked up to the group.

“You two look great!” Ryan said, slurring slightly.

“He’s drunk, nevermind him, Doctor! How’re you feeling?” Yaz said, concerned.

“I feel great, how are you enjoying the party?”

“This is fun! Hold on I need to go, see ya!” Yaz ran off to see Freax and what looked like their Nina. Ryan sat himself down next to the Master and put his arm around him.

“You know, for a piece you’re actually alright! But if you ever hurt the Doctor-”

“Alright that’s enough son,” Graham stood Ryan up on his feet,” see you tomorrow Doc?”

“Course!”

“Hmm, I see why you like them so much, likable idiots.” The Doctor elbowed the Master softly.

“Leave them alone, it’s a party!”

“Speaking of, let's get out of here.”

“What?”

“Come on, it's not as they’ll miss us, and we’ll come back before the end.

__

The Doctor smiled and took the Master’s hand.

\-------

“It’s beautiful out here.” The Doctor said as they sat at the pillar where they’d just gotten married.

“So, wife, what do you wanna do now?”

“Well, husband, we’ll probably be leaving.”

“We?”

“Me, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham.”

“And?”

“Well, the Tardis is a big ship-”

“You’re such a poor flirter, of course, I’ll come.” The Doctor kissed the Master as a reply.

“But I’m not staying forever.”

“I understand, you’ll keep in touch?” The Master lifted the Doctor’s hand and kissed it.

“Of course.”

“So, what are we gonna do now?” The Doctor asked, getting up from her seat.

“Well, the nights only just started-”

The Doctor put her arms around the Master, hugging him close.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Always.”

“We’ll talk about everything, I promise.

“Tomorrow, dear.”

“I didn’t hear that ‘I love you’ back.” The Master smiled.

“I thought it went unsaid.” The Doctor kissed the Master softly, pressing her head against his.

“I love you too, Doctor.”

The light of the aurora embraced the two-time lords, the red and blue dancing between each other, the darkness of the night sky recoiling from it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed! comment anything you like, follow me at @Starlight_Mad on twitter! tweet at me!


End file.
